Many Meetings
by sunny-lady-merle
Summary: Allen Schezar und Brad Crawford treffen aufeinander. Brad hat den Auftrag Allen umzubringen. Mal sehen was daraus wird. SLASH
1. Erklärung

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Sache ich bezweifele sogar das ich sonderlich viele Leser hierfür Interessieren

Es ist eine Slash Geschichte die im Rollenspiel entstand, ich habe die Erlaubnis meiner Mitspielerin das ich es online stellen kann.

Meist wird es dazu verwendet Interesseenten die für mich Bilder zeichnen wollen als Inspiration zu dienen. Liebe Zeichner, ich hoffe es hilft euch! Bei Fragen könnt ihr euch wie immer an mich wenden.

Alle anderen die es dann doch nur aus reiner Neugier, Interesse lesen. Viel Spaß.


	2. Der Auftrag

**Allen Schezar:** Endlich war der Trouble um ihn ein wenig abgeklungen, nun konnte er sich auch ein wenig in ein Kaffee setzen und kurz entspannen. Nachdem er seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte schaute er auf den ersten Preis den er vor gerade mal ein paar stunden gewonnen hatte. Bester Schwertkämpfer in ganz Tokio er lachte kurz, zum Glück beschränkte sich dieser Preis auf eine Stadt auch wenn viele seiner Fans behauptete er währe der Beste der ganzen Welt. Gemütlich lehnte er sich zurück und sah zu dem Park in der nähe herüber während er seinen Kaffee genoss.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich hatte einen Auftrag. Es hieß, ich solle den Schwertkämpfer Allen Schezar töten. Einer seiner Rivalen wollte ihn anscheinend unter der Erde sehen. Ich war ihm bis zu einem Café gefolgt, in dem er genüsslich einen Kaffe trank. Ich hatte mich im Park an einen Baum gelehnt und sah seitlich zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend hatte er noch nichts von seinem Verfolger bzw. von mir gemerkt.

**Allen Schezar:** Er schaute etwas intensiver zum Park herüber. Was war das... ein schüchterner Fan? Einen Stalker der sich zum Glück nicht an ihn herantraute... oder etwa das schlimmste aller übel... einen Pressetyp... jetzt war er sich ziemlich sicher... presse... darauf hatte er nun wirklich keinen bock. Er zahlte und versuchte im Getümmel der Stadt zu verschwinden.

**Brad Crawford:** Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er versuchte mich abzuhängen. Also hatte er mich doch bemerkt... doch so leicht ließ ich mich nicht abschütteln und ich blieb hartnäckig. Kein einziges mal verlor ich ihn aus den Augen. Es wurde wohl Zeit meinen Auftrag schnell und präzise zu erledigen. Ich lief schneller, sodass ich hinter dir war, dann zog ich dich am Arm in eine menschenleere Gasse. "Allen Schezar, nehme ich an."

**Allen Schezar:** Presse... aufdringlich wie immer... es war zum Kotzen.. Ich hasste sie... mir fiel etwas ein, so viele die mich genervt hatten hatte ich mit meinem Katana schon erschrecken können. "Ja... allen Schezar... und sie sind?" Fragend schaute ich meinen gegenüber an.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und zog meine Waffe und zielte damit auf dich. "Sehr angenehm. Doch meinen Namen werden Sie nicht brauchen, dort wo ich Sie hinschicke. Eine gewisse Person wünscht Ihren Tod." Ich war kurz davor abzudrücken.

**Allen Schezar:** Die Zeit schien für mich stehen zu bleiben. Da stand also wirklich ein Killer vor mir. "Scheiße..." das war das einzige was mir entwich bevor ich die Waffe mit seinem goldenen preis zur Seite schlug und über die Tonnen sprang sein Killer war nicht der einzige bewaffnete hier er zog sein Schwert heraus.

**Brad Crawford:** "Sie stehlen mir nur die Zeit." meinte ich kalt und hob die Waffe wieder auf. Doch ich war vorsichtig, denn du warst nicht umsonst der stärkste Schwertkämpfer in Japan. Dann zielte ich ein erneutes mal und drückte ab.

**Allen Schezar:** Er starrte den schwarzhaarigen an. Er bemerkte gar nicht das der Schuss ihn getroffen hatte, zwar nur an seinem rechten arm. Er würde von dem fremden sicher nicht herausbekommen wer der Auftragsgeber war... sofern der Killer diesen überhaupt kannte. Erst jetzt kroch die Gewissheit in sein Gehhirn das er verletzt war. Er musste verschwinden. Schnell fing er an zu laufen und hoffte das sein Killer nicht wild in die Fußgängerzone ballerte.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich steckte die Waffe weg und rannte dir hinterher. Natürlich würde ich in einer Fußgängerzone nicht schießen, denn hier gab es zu viele Zeugen. Ich schubste ein paar Leute weg, die mir in den Weg liefen und holte dich nach kurzer Zeit ein.  
"Wie heißt es so schön? Seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen." Grob hielt ich dich am Arm fest. Schießen konnte ich nicht, da wir immer noch unter zu vielen Menschen waren. Doch die Waffe hielt ich dir unauffällig an die Brust. "Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn Sie mir folgen würden. An einen ruhigeren Ort. Und machen Sie keine Zicken, sonst ist es mir egal ob jeder sieht wie ich Sie hier erledige."

**Allen Schezar:** "Ich bin nicht lebensmüde." Zischte ich zurück. Meine Hand ruhte auf meinem Schwert ich konnte es gebrauchen wenn ich wollte. Immerhin würde es Notwehr sein. "Ich werde mich hier nicht wegbewegen. Sie werden mich so oder so umbringen und hier sind wenigstens zeugen." Hauchte ich ihm ins Gesicht.

**Brad Crawford:** Klasse! So etwas stures hatte ich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Ich sah mich kurz um und fand es für besser dich hier nicht zu erschießen.  
"Dann muss ich das eben anders regeln." Mein Griff wurde fester und ich versuchte dich mit zu ziehen. Doch dann hielt ich meine Waffe an den Kopf eines jungen Mädchens, das gerade an uns vorbei huschen wollte. "Wenn Sie nicht mitgehen, dann wird die Kleine daran glauben." Mir war jedes Mittel recht, um mein Ziel zu erreichen.

**Allen Schezar:** Der Aufschrei des jungen Mädchens reichte aus um mich bis ins Mark zu erschüttern. Diese Strasse kam mir plötzlich so leer vor als währen nur wir drei darauf... es lag wohl ehr an der Tatsache das niemand half... keine Sau... "Nimm die Waffe runter..." ich ließ mich nun etwas bereitwilliger von dem fremden ziehen.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich nickte kurz und zog dich weiter. Meine Augen tasteten die Umgebung ab und ich entschloss mich in die kleine Seitengasse zu gehen.  
Kurzerhand schmiss ich dich regelrecht dorthinein. "Du hast meine Zeit schon zu lange in Anspruch genommen. Vielleicht noch ein letztes Wort?" Grinste ich hämisch.

Allen Schezar: "Ja... und zwar eine ganze frage und eine Anmerkung..." er sah seinen Killer ins Gesicht. "Wie viel bezahlt dein Auftraggeber? Ich wette ich kann dir mehr zahlen allein von dem Gewinn den ich heute hatte" stur zog er sein Schwert wehrlos würde er sich sicher nicht geschlagen geben. "Verschwinden sie endlich." Fauchte er als er in Angriffsposition ging.

**Brad Crawford:** "Mein Auftraggeber bezahlt eine Menge, darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Verschwinden kann ich nicht, sonst werde ich getötet." Ich trat einen Schritt auf dich zu. "Glauben Sie, dass Sie mit Ihrem Schwert mehr ausrichten können, als ich mit meiner Knarre?" Doch die ganze Situation war... abwechslungsreich. Du warst keiner dieser Typen, die um ihr Leben bettelten.

**Allen Schezar:** "Oh ja Schlafmütze." Meinte ich grinsend es reichte ein Streich und die Waffe war nicht mehr als nur noch Legobausteine die klappernd auf den Boden fielen. Natürlich rechnete ich damit das mein gegenüber nicht jetzt die Beine in die Hand nehmen und davon laufen würde also blieb ich aufmerksam.

**Brad Crawford:** Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Ein wenig überrascht sah ich dich an und dann auf den Boden, auf dem meine zertrümmerte Waffe lag. "Langsam wirst du interessant." Doch dies war nicht alles, was ich bei mir hatte. Ich holte eine Art durchsichtigen Draht heraus, den ich sorgfältig um meine Hand wickelte. "Meinen Sie, dass Erwürgen für Sie angemessen scheint?" Schon stürzte ich mich auf dich, doch immer die Waffe im Auge behaltend.

**Allen Schezar:** "Nein so denke ich nicht." Fauchte ich, ich hatte nicht vor in dieser Nebenstrasse einfach erwürgt erschossen oder sonst wie mein leben lassen würde. Ich drückte so stark ich konnte gegen den Draht er schnitt sich in meinen Unterarm und verursachte höllische schmerzen. Ich rollte mich weg, ein kleines zing sagte mir dass, das Draht mein Schwert getroffen hatte. Ich hoffte nur ich konnte schnell genug reagieren bevor der fremde hinter mir war und dieses Draht um meinen Hals.

**Brad Crawford:** "Selbst in solch einer Situation sollte man einen klaren Kopf bewahren." Dann trat ich nach dir, sodass du auf dem Boden landetest. Meinen Fuß stellte ich auf deine Brust, damit du auch unten bliebst. "Ihr Leben scheint Ihnen ja viel zu bedeuten..." und somit beugte ich mich hinunter, um dir den Draht um den Hals zu schlingen.

**Allen Schezar:** Ich starrte meinen gegenüber fassungslos an. "Natürlich bedeutet es mir was!" Fauchte ich da sah ich ihn auch schon auf mich zukommen. Mein Schwert war nun das einzige was jetzt noch zwischen mir und dem Draht war, ich hoffte nur der Metalldraht würde einfach an der scharfe schneide reißen, da erst merkte ich das die stumpfe Seite gegen den Draht drückte. "Ich werde mich nicht wehrlos ergeben." zum ersten mal in meinem Leben kämpfte ich um mein leben...

**Brad Crawford:** Meiner Meinung nach bekomm ich für diesen Auftrag zu wenig Geld. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich dich mächtig unterschätzt. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Draht nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, also musste ich mir schleunigst etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Doch schon war es geschehen. Der Draht gab nach und die stumpfe Seite deines Schwertes erwischte mich überraschend hart an der Schulter. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel ich nach hinten.

**Allen Schezar:** Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen schnell fand ich wieder auf die Beine. Mein Blick ruhte noch einen kurz en Augenblick auf den anderen dann fing ich an zu rennen wieder zurück auf die Strasse.

**Brad Crawford:** "Kuso!" Schimpfte ich und rannte trotz schmerzender Schulter wieder einmal hinter dir her. Seit wann lass ich mich von so einem Typen fertig machen? Dieses mal ließ mich die Wut vorwärts rennen.

**Allen Schezar:** er schaute hinter sich. Fluchend rannte er weiter als er merkte das sein Mörder schon wieder auf seiner Spur war. Allen wünschte sich das der fremde endlich aufgeben würde. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, die Strassen leerer. In einem Vorhof versuchte er sich zu verstecken denn bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Chance gefunden die Polizei zu rufen.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich war dir bis zu einem Vorhof gefolgt und sah mich aufmerksam um. Auch wenn ich jetzt keine Waffe hatte, ich musste den Auftrag ausführen. "Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken, Herr Schezar." Langsam ging ich weiter und kam auf dein Versteck zu. "Sie zögern es nur hinaus."

**Allen Schezar:** Ohne es zu wissen verriet ich Selbst mein Versteck. Denn das Schwert das ich in der Hand hielt reflektierte das nun angehende straßenlicht, ich verhielt mich ruhig. Noch hatte ich keine Ahnung.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich hatte es bemerkt und schlich leise wie möglich an dich heran. Dann hatte ich dich auch schon blitzschnell am Arm gepackt und aus deinem Versteck heraus gezogen. Dein Schwert fiel dabei klappernd auf den Boden. "Die Katze erwischt immer die Maus." Sagte ich spöttisch grinsend.

**Allen Schezar:** Sein Schwert hatte sich verabschiedet. Doch an ergeben dachte der Schwertmeister gar nicht. Er versuchte seinen Angreifer zu Boden zu ringen und dann zu entkommen. Er ballte eine Faust und steuerte diese zielsicher auf den Bauch seines Angreifers zu.

**Brad Crawford:** Doch ich wehrte sie leicht ab. Schließlich war ich nicht umsonst ein gefürchteter Auftragskiller. Ich rammte dir mein Knie gegen die Brust und sprang zurück. "Im Schwertkämpfen mögen Sie gut sein, doch in einem Kräftemessen kommen Sie gegen mich nicht an."

**Allen Schezar:** "Argh..." ich bekam für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr. "Wie sie schon bemerkt haben hänge ich nun mal an meinem leben." Zischte ich versuchte noch mal mein Glück um meinen Gegner k.o. zu schlagen.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich wich deinen Schlägen immer wieder aus und verpasste dir dabei ein paar.  
"Wieso? Wegen dem Geld?" Fragte ich zornig und trat ein weiteres mal nach dir.

**Allen Schezar:** Jetzt reichte es mir... er wollte mich umbringen und diskutierte auch noch mit mir warum ich nicht sterben wollte. Ich hielt seine arme fest und versuchte mich auf seine knie zu setzten damit ich nicht noch mehr nach mir trat. "Ich hänge nicht an meinem leben wegen meinem Geld... mir gefällt mein leben eben... Geld ist der einzige Grund warum ich mich gerade mit ihnen Prügel." Fauchte er außer sich.

**Brad Crawford:** Nun wurdest du auch noch aufmüpfig. Mit emotionslosem Gesicht schmiss ich dich von mir. Dann erblickte ich dein Schwert und sah dich noch mal prüfend an. "Prügel? Sie meinen, dass Sie um Ihr Leben kämpfen." Dann hechtete ich zu deinem Schwert hinüber und hatte es mit einer Rolle in der Hand.

**Allen Schezar:** "Mein... Schwert..." jetzt war der fremde wirklich zu weit gegangen. Er hatte mein Schwert angefasst und nun bedrohte er auch noch mein leben damit. "Ja ich kämpfe um mein leben, und ich werde sicher nicht damit aufhören." Zischte ich.

**Brad Crawford:** "Das sagt mancher" Ich stand auf und hielt dir das Schwert an die Kehle. "Doch am Ende sterben sie doch." Leicht drückte ich mit der scharfen Seite in deinen Hals und beobachtete begeistert, wie aus der feinen Wunde Blut floss.

**Allen Schezar:** Das war sein Fehler, mir mit einem Schwert zu nahe zu kommen. Ich entwendete ihm das Schwert mit einem gekonnten Handgriff seine Finger hatte ich dabei leicht eingequetscht. Ich stellte ihm ein Bein. Er fiel und lag nun am Boden. Jetzt war ich derjenige der über sein leben oder tot entscheiden konnte. "Wer hat sie beauftragt?" Fauchte ich sofort.

**Brad Crawford:** Ich sah zu dir empor und stützte mich mit den Ellenbogen ab. Wie unvorsichtig... "Sie müssten wissen, dass ein Killer das nicht verrät." Ich warf dir ein kaltes Lächeln zu. "Und nun? Wollen Sie mich töten?" Meinte ich gehässig.

**Allen Schezar:** "Nein... denn in Gegensatz zu ihnen bin ich kein gnadenloser Mörder." Ich ließ mein Schwert im Anschlag. "Bleib liegen. beweg dich nicht bis ich weit genug weg bin. Lassen sie mich in ruhe, ich möchte weiterleben ob es deinem Boss passt oder nicht." Ich behielt den Fremden im Auge und bewegte mich langsam von ihm zurück.

**Brad Crawford:** Doch ich stand einfach auf und ging auf dich zu.  
"Dann brauche ich nichts vor Ihnen zu befürchten. Aber mein Auftrag lautet nun mal Sie zu töten. Dann muss Ihnen ja klar sein, dass ich Sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kann." Mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln ging ich weiter auf dich zu. Irgendwie fing die Sache an mir Spaß zu machen.

**Allen Schezar:** "bezahlt dich dein Auftraggeber so gut? Ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben" grummelte er und hielt sein Schwert schützend zwischen sich und seinen Angreifer.

**Brad Crawford:** "Das Geld spielt auch eine Rolle. Aber wenn ein Auftrag nicht erfüllt wird, dann wird man getötet. Ich ziehe mein Leben deines vor. In dieser Hinsicht bin ich wohl egoistisch. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen dich persönlich hätte." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "An meiner Stelle würden Sie das genau so tun."

**Allen Schezar:** Ich konnte es kaum glauben... "du willst nicht sterben... und ich ebenso wenig." Ich hielt ihm das Schwert an seinen Hals. Er fing ebenfalls an zu bluten. "es muss einen anderen weg geben... ansonsten werde ich sicher nicht davor zurückschrecken mir den weg doch so freizukämpfen das du zu Tode kommst..."

**Brad Crawford:** "Dann versuche es. Ich werde nicht nachgeben und du eben so wenig, habe ich recht?" Grinste ich spöttisch und blieb stehen.  
"Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht... Einer von uns muss wohl sterben."

**Allen Schezar:** "Wenn's sein muss bitte. Aber ich werde nicht derjenige sein." Zischte ich ungehalten. innerlich wusste ich das ich den fremden nicht umbringen konnte egal wie sehr er mich bedroht hatte

**Brad Crawford :** Ich wartete auf deinen Angriff, doch es kam keiner. Für einen Moment kniff ich die Augen zusammen und ging einen Schritt nach rechts. "Sind Sie unvorsichtig?" Fragte ich grinsend. Irgendwie hatte ich Lust mit dir zu spielen...

**Allen Schezar :** Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren griff er den wehrlosen Mann an. Alles was er traf war allerdings der arm des anderen. Sein Schwert verschwand wieder in seiner Vorrichtung. Dann versuchte er wieder vor seinem Killer zu entkommen. "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nie wieder." Rief er bevor er anfing zu rennen.

**Brad Crawford:** Ein kurzer Schmerz ließ mich zusammen fahren und schon warst du wieder am Davonlaufen.  
"Da hoffst du vergeblich!" Zischte ich und nahm wieder die Verfolgung auf. Mir kam das wie ein Katz und Maus Spiel vor. Doch langsam verlor ich dich aus den Augen... dann musste ich mir eben einen anderen Plan ausdenken, schließlich wusste ich wo du wohnst...

**Allen Schezar:** Ich lief und lief bis ich zuhause war, schnell versperrte ich die Tür, mein erster weg führte mich zum Telefon. aber aus irgendeinem Grund war die Leitung tot... ich schloss alle Fenster und hoffte das dieser Auftragskiller nicht wusste wo ich wohnte...

**Brad Crawford:** Der erste Schritt war getan. Als ich an deinem Haus ankam, hatte ich erst mal dafür gesorgt, dass du auch niemanden anrufen konntest. Nicht mal das Schließen der Fenster wird dir helfen. Ich kramte aus meiner Tasche einen Dietrich hervor und ging um dein Haus herum. Dann fand ich, wonach ich suchte. Eine Hintertür... Leise und darauf achtend, dass du mich nicht zu Gesicht bekamst, steckte ich den Dietrich in das Schloss. Ein Klick war zu hören und ich grinste triumphierend.

**Allen Schezar:** Ich hatte schritte ums Haus gehört... oder sie mir zu mindestens eingeredet. Ich zog es vor im Flur der zur Vordertür führte Stellung zu beziehen. Ich rechnete nicht damit das jemand von hinten durch mein Wohnzimmer kommen könnte, in dem auch noch einige schöne Schwerter lagerten.

**Brad Crawford:** Schon war ich lautlos eingetreten und schloss die Tür. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und schon hatte ich deine Schwerter erblickt. Die Sache schien sogar ein wenig zu einfach... Ich nahm ein Schwert und zog es leise aus der Scheide, dann schlich ich an der Wand entlang und ging weiter. Am Gang angekommen, sah ich dich mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen. Geräuschlos näherte ich mich dir von hinten und hielt das Schwert blitzartig an deinen Hals. Mit meiner anderen Hand hielt ich dich an mich gedrückt. "Unterschätzen Sie mich etwa?"

**Allen Schezar:** Ich spürte wie mein Handgelenk zusammengedrückt wurde bis ich mein Schwert nicht mehr halten konnte. Mit dem bisschen stolz der mir in dieser unterlegenen Situation noch blieb sah ich über meiner Schulter zu dem Fremden. "Nein... das war ein guter Kampf... " mein Blick folgte kurz dem Schwert an meinem Hals... der ganze stolz meiner Sammlung... und nun würde es meinen tot bedeuten. "Was ist mit einem letzten Wunsch?" Fragte ich im Flüsterton und konnte meine letzte bitte selbst nicht ganz glauben... aber was sollte ich machen... er würde niemals aufgeben... weil es sein tot bedeuten würde... er hatte um sein leben gekämpft, ich um meins... er war nur raffinierter dabei gewesen während ich versucht hatte zu entkommen.

**Brad Crawford:** Für einen Moment schwieg ich, doch meine Stellung blieb so wie sie war. "Einen letzten Wunsch?" Wiederholte ich deine Worte und stellte sie in Frage. Noch nie habe ich jemanden diesen gewährt. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich darüber nach... "Da Sie sich so wacker geschlagen haben... sagen Sie ihn mir. Doch sollte jetzt so ein Spruch kommen wie: 'Schenken Sie mir das Leben' schneide ich Ihnen sofort die Kehle durch." Um meinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, drückte ich die Klinge näher an deinen Hals. "Also?"


	3. Nur noch 24 Stunden

**Allen Schezar**: Ich nickte, überlegte gut bevor ich etwas sagte. Dann lächelte ich. "Sie haben mich mehr als einmal gefragt warum ich so sehr an meinem Leben hänge... verbringen sie die nächsten 24 Stunden mit mir. Ich zeige ihnen ein wenig von dem ganz normalen Wahnsinn der mir solchen Spaß macht." Ich schaute seinen Killer wieder in die Augen. "Und wenn es ihnen gefallen hat... na ja könnte man die zeit ja verlängern... aber alles worum ich sie jetzt bitte sind 24 stunden, einverstanden?"

**Brad Crawford** : Wenn ich ehrlich war, habe ich damit nicht gerechnet. Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. Ich, Brad Crawford, hatte keine dummen Sprüche mehr auf Lager. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ich schloss ihn wieder. So ein Vorschlag war gefährlich und das nicht nur für mich... "Ich... und woher weiß ich, dass Sie nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mich abstechen?" Meinte ich dann nur scharf.

**Allen Schezar**: "Wenn sie das bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt haben tut es mir leid... ich kann niemanden umbringen... das verstößt gegen alles an das ich glaube..." fauchte ich ungehalten. "Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Zeit... ein letztes mal meine Familie besuchen... mich... mich von ihnen verabschieden... irgendwie... ich werde ihnen nichts sagen... ich werde niemanden was sagen..." Ich atmete tief durch. "nur etwas Zeit... mehr will ich nicht..."

**Brad Crawford**: "Würden Sie an meiner Stelle Ihnen vertrauen, Herr Schezar?" fragte ich kalt, doch ließ das Schwert sinken. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten werden." Dann trat ich einen Schritt zurück und warf dir das Schwert zu. "24 Stunden und nicht länger. Aber Ihnen ist klar, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr von der Seite weichen darf. Nur um sicher zu gehen..."

**Allen Schezar**: "Ich währe traurig wenn sie mir von der Seite weichen würden... ich will ihnen doch zeigen warum ich so verbissen war." Meinte ich und lächelte leicht. "Aber jetzt erst mal zu wichtigeren dingen... bevor ich sie die restlichen 24 stunden mit /Hey sie da.../ anrede sagen sie mir doch endlich ihren Namen..." er machte einen kleinen Schrank auf und holte erste Hilfe Sachen raus um endlich seine Wunden zu versorgen.

**Brad Crawford** : Mit einem feinen Lächeln beobachtete ich dein Tun.  
"Ich heiße Brad Crawford. Ihr Todesengel." Meinte ich spöttisch und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Kurz sah ich auf meine Uhr und stellte sie schließlich auf 24 Stunden ein. "Dann bin ich mal gespannt auf den morgigen Tag."

**Allen Schezar**: "Es wird ein normaler Tag... für mich jedenfalls. Ich werde die Schwertkampfschule besuchen die ich finanziere und in der sehr viele junge und gute Schüler und Schülerinnen sind, wir werden bei meinen Eltern..." Ich machte eine pause und erzählte etwas das noch niemand wusste " Meinen Adoptiveltern vorbeischauen, ich möchte Cerena besuchen... meine kleine Schwester..." Meine Wunden waren nun sauber versorgt. "Sie sind meine Familie... und wenn ihnen einfällt sie zu bedrohen werde ich sie den Rest der Ewigkeit heimsuchen."

**Brad Crawford**: "Ist das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung?" Grinste ich schief und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich werde sie nicht bedrohen. Meine Aufgabe ist es Sie zu töten und im Moment niemanden sonst." Meine dunklen Augen sahen dich durch dringlich an. "Schwertkampfschule, ja? Zu gerne würde ich Sie in einem richtigen Schwertkampf sehen. Sie scheinen ja richtig gut zu sein."

**Allen Schezar**: Ich stellte den erste Hilfe Koffer vor crawford hin. "Versorgen sie erst mal ihre Wunden, damit sie nicht länger meinen Teppich voll bluten... dann zeig ich ihnen gern ein Video... oder morgen in der Schule live." Meinte ich und zog mich im Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war irgendwie erleichternd sich einfach nur in das Sofa sinken zu lassen, zwar zu wissen das der Tod sozusagen nebenan stand aber momentan mir nicht zu nahe treten würde. Ein neues... seltsames Lebensgefühl stellte sich ein. Die nächsten 24 stunden würde ich voll genießen.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich sah dir hinterher und bediente mich dann ebenfalls dem Koffer und versorgte meine Wunden sorgfältig. Dann stellte ich ihn wieder in den Schrank, aus dem du den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer herausnahmst. Mit leichtem Schritt gesellte ich mich zu dir ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich in einen Sessel. "Ein Video... haben Sie es bei Ihrem Kampf aufnehmen lassen?" Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah dich an.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich lächelte. "Es war nicht meine Idee, ein paar Fans wollten mir eine Freude machen, was sie auch geschafft haben, sie haben mir das Video zugeschickt, zum dank habe ich sie zum Essen eingeladen und ihnen ein paar Autogramme gegeben." Ich kramte nur kurz in dem Schrank und legte das Video ein. "Das schöne an meiner Berühmtheit ist, keine kreischenden Mädchen, nur viel Respekt wird mir entgegengebracht." Ich drückte play und schaute das Video bestimmt schon zum 100 mal.

**Brad Crawford**: Für einen langen Moment beobachtete ich dich emotionslos. Schon wieder fragte ich mich, weshalb ich das hier eigentlich machte. Mein Auftraggeber würde mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, wenn er mich mit der Zielperson ein Video angucken sehen würde. Dann wandte ich meinen Blick auf das Fernsehgerät und staunte nicht schlecht, als du deinen Gegner mühelos in die Knie zwangst. "Dieser Mann ist Tume Kenji, nicht wahr?" Deshalb also...

**Allen Schezar**: "Ja ist er, ein wirklich guter Gegner kein Kampf zuvor hat so viel... Moment... ist er der dir diesen Auftrag gegeben hat?" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. //Vor allem... wieso??//

**Brad Crawford**: Ich wandte mich nicht vom Fernsehgerät ab. "Nein." meinte ich trocken und überschlug meine Beine. "Oder hätte er einen Grund?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein... ehr im Gegenteil... wie gesagt er war ein guter Gegner... wir haben damals nach dem Kampf sogar lange zusammengesessen und über Techniken diskutiert..." Ich seufzte. Tume Kenji als Auftraggeber verdächtigen... die nächsten 24 stunden würde ich wohl jeden verdächtigen... aber eine Antwort... ob ich die noch bekommen würde? Etwas entspannter schaute ich dann den nachgestellten Kampf der 5 Fans die ich eingeladen hatte. es war witzig, sie übertrieben sehr und das ganze machte es noch lustiger

**Brad Crawford**: Über die nachgestellten Szenen konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. Wenn die wüssten wie gefährlich dies in Wirklichkeit war... Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder zu dir und sah mit Verwunderung dein Lächeln. "Sind dies Gründe, weshalb Sie so in das Leben vernarrt sind? Ich habe leider keine..."

**Allen Schezar**: "Ja... unter anderem." Seine Fans hatten immerhin nur Pappschwerter genommen und eine kleine Show hingelegt. "Wie bitte? Sie haben keine gründe weiterzuleben?" Eine leichte Empörung war in seiner Stimme zu hören denn immerhin hatte ihm der Killer vor noch ein paar Minuten erzählt das er selbst sterben müsste wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht ausführte.

**Brad Crawford**: "So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte eher solche Gründe wie Sie, sie haben. Wechseln wir das Thema..." Meine kalten Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Uhr. "Wann soll es morgen denn los gehen? Und als wen oder was werden Sie mich Ihren 'Freunden' vorstellen?"

**Allen Schezar** : ich schaute selbst auf die Uhr es war gerade mal 22 Uhr. "Um acht. Training in der Schwertkampfschule." Meinte ich ebenso kalt. Ich wollte mich noch um ein paar schriftlichen Unterlagen kümmern bevor ich mich schlafen legte... sofern ich schlafen konnte... ich musterte Crawford "Als einen Schriftsteller... der einen Blick in das leben eines Schwertkämpfers werfen möchte..." Meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern diese Beschreibung passte am besten zu dem anderen. Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Aktenschrank, schnell hatte ich alle Unterlagen beieinander die ich noch bearbeiten wollte.

**Brad Crawford** : "Ein Schriftsteller? Nun, sehe ich denn so aus?" Grinste ich und sah dich an. "Um 8 also... da bin ich schon lange wach. Haben Sie hier vielleicht eine Übungshalle oder so etwas in der Art?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Sicher." Ich öffnete eine Tür zu meiner rechten. "Aber räumen Sie wieder auf wenn Sie fertig sind." Ich setzte sich an meinem Schreibtisch und machte nun die schriftlichen unterlagen fertig.

**Brad Crawford** : "Danke." Schon machte ich mich in den Raum und sah mich um. Nicht übel. Als Schwertprofi musste man ja jede Menge verdienen.  
Dann beschloss ich mit dem Sandsack ein wenig zu üben... das würde mir sicher gut tun.

**Allen Schezar** : Wirklich wichtige Unterlagen hatte ich nun in einen großen Briefumschlag gesteckt. Endlich waren die wichtigsten Unterlagen bearbeitet und eingepackt. Jetzt war es fast schon 23 Uhr. Irgendwie war es deprimierend auf die Uhr zu schauen und daran zu denken wie viel zeit mir blieb. Etwas entspannter stand ich in der Tür zum Trainingsraum und schaute Crawford zu. "Ich werde schlafen gehen... ich stehe ziemlich früh auf und trainiere oder gehe spazieren" informierte er den andren.

**Brad Crawford** : Kurz hielt ich inne und sah dich fragend an. "Ähm, ja natürlich. Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Dann nahm ich mein Handtuch, dass ich mir zurecht gelegt hatte und wischte mit den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen."

**Allen Schezar**: "Fast halb zwölf." Stellte ich fest. "Gut... ich lege ihnen ein paar decken und Kissen hin." Ich tat das was ich ihm gesagt hatte und legte mich dann in mein Bett. Sofort stellte ich den Wecker auf 6. es war dunkel ich starrte ins leere und wälzte mich hin und her. Als ich einschlief träumte ich von einem See aus Blut. Das piepen des Weckers ließ mich hochschrecken. Ich stand auf wie jeden morgen, machte mich frisch zog mich um und bettete mit jedem schritt den ich näher ans Wohnzimmer kam das der Auftragskiller auch nur ein schlechter Traum war.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich war schon lange auf, da ich nie viel schlief. Die Decken und Kissen hatte ich ordentlich zusammen gelegt und sah mich Mittler weile im Haus ein wenig um. Fast überall waren Schwerter oder auch nur Abbildungen davon. Nach einer Weile ging ich wieder nach unten und sah dich im Wohnzimmer stehen. "Sie sehen so aus, als ob sie schlecht geschlafen hätten." Ich verschränkte die Arme und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

**Allen Schezar**: Die Einbildung war doch keine Einbildung... sie stand hinter mir. "Wenn du dich schon nicht einfach in Luft auflösen kannst dann geh mir wenigstens nicht noch auf die Nerven..." grummelte ich wirklich schlecht gelaunt... und das zum ersten mal im leben war ich so mies drauf... ich wollte ihn nicht länger sehen und zog mich ins Bad zurück.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich hob nur eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht die erste Beleidigung, die ich in meinem Leben hörte. Mit einem Schmunzeln setzte ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es kamen gerade Nachrichten. Es hieß, dass sie den Abteilungsleiter der Firma Tsukaja tot im Fluss gefunden hatten... mein Verdienst... Ich schaltete den Apparat mit einem Seufzen wieder aus und starrte auf die Uhr.

**Allen Schezar**: Es half nichts. Wenn ich mich den restlichen Tag im Bad einschloss. "Wir laufen zu der Schwertschule." Meinte ich tonlos und zog nun meine leichte Jacke über um wie jeden Tag zum Training zu laufen.

**Brad Crawford**: "Schon klar." Auch ich holte meine Jacke und folgte dir schweigsam. Ich war ein wenig gespannt wie der Tag verlaufen würde. Aber noch mehr interessierte es mich, ob du dein Versprechen auch wirklich einhalten würdest.

**Allen Schezar**: Seine Laune wurde etwas besser als er im Sonnenschein zur Schwertschule liefen. Sofort wurde ich von den Schülern begrüßt als wir im Raum waren. "Tut einfach so als währe Mr. Crawford nicht da, er möchte sich nur ansehen wie das Leben eines Schwertkämpfers läuft." Erklärte ich ihnen und fing dann sogleich an mit ihnen zusammen zu trainieren. Den kleinen Fehlern nahm ich mich persönlich an und zeigte ihnen die richtigen Schritte.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich hatte mich derweilen hingesetzt und beobachtete dich. Dies war also ein Teil, weshalb du so an deinem Leben hingst. Ein paar Schüler sahen mich komisch an und ich warf ihnen nur einen kalten Blick zu. Blitzschnell hatten sie sich wieder umgedreht. Dir schien es wirklich sehr viel Spaß zu machen... Wie sagte mein Chef immer? Man sollte sich mit den Zielpersonen nicht zu viel beschäftigen, sonst bekommt man Mitleid. Doch bei mir war es nicht der Fall. Noch nicht...

**Allen Schezar**: Nach ein paar allgemeinen Tipps an meine Gruppe verabschiedete ich mich... wie jeden Tag. "Bis morgen Meister Schezar." Rief mir eins der Kinder zu. "Ja... bis morgen..." ich musste den Schein waren auch wenn es mir immer schwerer fiel. Ohne weiter nach Crawford mich umzusehen nahm ich mein Handtuch und suchte eine der vielen Duschen in der Schule auf.

**Brad Crawford** : Ich lieb dort wo ich war und wartete auf dich. Bis Morgen also... ein gemeines Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht und ich lehnte den Kopf zurück. "Für ihn wird es kein morgen geben..." flüsterte ich und erhob mich. Dann ging ich hinaus und sah in den blauen Himmel. "Bald..."

**Allen Schezar**: Als ich die Dusche verließ, hatte ich meinen Mörder schon wieder verloren. Wieder kam mir alles was ich gestern Nacht erlebt hatte wie ein sehr realistischer Alptraum vor. Mein Handy klingelte, grinsend ging ich ran und machte mich auf dem Weg. "Hallo Cerena, ja ich komme gleich..." da stand ER wieder und wartete... ich seufzte kurz und hörte schon eine besorgte frage. "Nein, nein schon gut... das Training war etwas erschöpfend... ach ja... ich bringe... einen Kollegen mit... erklär ich dir später. Bis gleich Schwesterchen." Mein Blick ruhte noch kurz auf dem Handy während ich in zu dem Haus meiner Adoptiveltern lief... mit Crawford wieder auf meinen Fersen... "Wissen sie was... ich werde einfach den Rest des Tages so tun... als währen sie nicht da..." informierte ich ihn etwas genervt.

**Brad Crawford**: Über diesen Satz musste ich einfach grinsen. "Das können Sie machen, aber an Ihrer Situation wird sich auch nichts ändern. Verschwinden werde ich auf jeden Fall nicht." Ich ging mit ein wenig Abstand hinter ihm her und besah mir die Umgebung. Nun waren wir also auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie...

**Allen Schezar**: Kaum war er auf dem Hof kam ihm seine kleine Schwester schon entgegengerannt, sie war gerade mal 13 und ein ganzes Stück kleiner als ich. "Gehen wir jetzt in den Zoo?!?!" Fragte sie aufgeregt. "Ja... Cerena ich möchte nur kurz Mam und Dad /Hallo/ sagen okay?" Meinte ich lachend als sie auf mir herumkrabbelte.

**Brad Crawford**: Mein Blick fiel auf das kleine Mädchen. Dies war also seine Schwester... Ich verhielt mich ruhig und beobachtete die beiden. Doch als ich hörte was das Mädchen sagte, hob ich eine Augenbraue. Das war doch nicht etwa ihr Tagesplan? In den Zoo gehen?

**Allen Schezar** : Cerena saß auf meinem Rücken während ich ins Haus ging. Sie ließ mich fürs erste in Ruhe und packte ihre Tasche für den Ausflug. Ich redete mit meinen Eltern... wie immer eigentlich wenn ich sie besuchte... doch meine Mutter meinte.. ich hätte etwas auf dem Herzen... und ich wüsste doch das ich mit allen meinen Problemen zu ihr kommen könnte... ich schob alles auf einen angeblichen Überfall... der sich ereignete und wobei ich meinen Preis verloren hätte...

**Brad Crawford**: Ich hatte die ganze Zeit keinen Ton von mir gegeben und sah seine Familie genau an. Hätte er etwas erzählt, dann hätte ich ihn sofort getötet... mit seiner Familie. Nach einigen Unterhaltungen ging ich hinaus und sah mich draußen ein wenig um. Seufzend wartete ich dort, bis er endlich wieder heraus kam.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich wollte nicht das meiner Familie etwas passierte trotzdem wollte ich mein versprechen gegenüber Cerena halten. Sie war wieder auf meinen Rücken gehüpft und ich trug sie huckepack als wir Richtung Zoo liefen. "Wie heißen sie denn?" Fragte Cerena Crawford der immer noch neben uns herlief.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich sah das Mädchen flüchtig an und dann Allen. "Ich bin Brad Crawford. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen. Und wie heißt du?" Ich führte doch tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit einem jungen Mädchen... und so wie Allen schaute, sollte ich es wohl auch lassen. Sonst liege ich im Zoo bei den Löwen drin...

**Allen Schezar**: "Brad ist ein toller Name, genau wie Brad Pitt." Meinte sie vorlaut. "Bist du Allens neuer freund?" Fragte sie.

Ich blieb stehen. Mein Blick war starr auf dem Boden gerichtet. "Cerena... er will nur.. Ein wenig sehen wie ein Schwertkämpfer lebt... er ist nicht mein Freund..." Cerena schien traurig.

"Willst du immer allein bleiben großer Bruder?" Muffelte sie.

"Nein... natürlich nicht Cerena... " ich war froh als ich endlich das Thema ablenken konnte. "Wir sind da... schau Kleines." Sofort war sie von meinem Rücken herunter und hastete zu ein paar Steinschildkröten vor dem Zoo. Mein Blick lag auf Crawford. "Ein Wort... nur ein Wort an die Medien..." drohte ich.

**Brad Crawford** : Ich musste schmunzeln als die Kleine meinen Namen mit Brad Pitt verglich. Doch dann glitt mein Blick zu ihm. "Klar, das wird das erste sein was ich tue." Meinte ich ironisch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ein Auftragskiller." Die Begründung musste für Allen genügen.

**Allen Schezar** : Ich bezahlte für uns alle. Cerena war nicht zu halten als erstes besuchten wir die Schmetterlinge. sie rannte durch den geschlossenen Raum und kam zu der Bank auf der ich es mir bequem hatte immer wieder zurückgerannt, manchmal mit einem Schmetterling auf ihrer Hand. "schau mal ich habe einen kleinen Fuchs gefunden." meinte sie stolz und präsentierte ihren Schmetterling auch Crawford.

**Brad Crawford**: "Schön, Cerena." lächelte ich und sah dann wieder zu Allen. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal zu den Tigern gehen würden? Ich liebe diese Tiere." Doch die Frage gilt Cerena, denn schließlich war dies ihr Tag im Zoo. "Oder willst du wo anders hin?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Au jaaaa" rief sie und hüpfte auf der stelle, sofort zog sie mich an der Hand hoch. "Los komm wir gucken die hübschen Tiger an." Mit ihrer anderen Hand packte sie Crawford. so zog sie uns beide hinter sich her Richtung Tigerkäfige.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich ließ mich hinter her ziehen und wunderte mich über diese Lebensfrohheit. Bis jetzt, war sie das genaue Gegenteil von ihrem Bruder. Doch dann erblickte ich auch schon eine schöne Raubkatze in ihrem Käfig. Persönlich war sie mein Lieblingstier.

**Brad Crawford** : Ich brachte auch ein Lächeln zustande und betrachtete mir die Raubkatze weiter. "Wie schön sie auch sind, sie sind sehr gefährlich." Mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck sah ich zu Cerena.

**Allen Schezar**: "Ich weis" meinte sie lächelnd. "Sie sind trotzdem wunderschön." meinte ich und lächelte nun auch. "Was wollen wir jetzt gucken?" fragte Cerena und grinste freudig.

**Brad Crawford**: "Was hältst du von den Pinguinen? Die sind ziemlich interessant und irgendwie... niedlich."  
Ich konnte es selber kaum fassen. Wie sprach ich denn? Ich mied es Allen in die Augen zu sehen, denn er würde sich sicher auch darüber wundern... aber nicht alle Killer waren gefühllos.

**Allen Schezar**: "Niedlich?" wiederholte ich etwas verwirrt doch meine Bemerkung ging in dem begeisterten Aufschrei meiner Schwester unter. "Ja die haben Babypinguine hier Allen die musst du dir ansehen." schon zog sie uns schon wieder wir waren ihr viel zu langsam denn sie rannte schob und zog abwechselnd. "Cerena... die Pinguine können nicht weglaufen." meinte ich und konnte mir das Lachen kaum verkneifen. "Aber gleich ist Fütterung." fiepte sie aufgeregt, etwas überrasche stellte ich fest das sie recht hatte... und die Babypinguine... waren wirklich NIEDLICH. Cerena bekam von einen der Angestellten einen Fisch denn sie an einen hüpfenden Pinguin verfütterte.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich stützte mich am Geländer ab und sah der Fütterung zu. Doch mein Blick wanderte zu Allen und ich grinste ihn an. "Sie sind eben niedlich, oder?" Ich betonte das Wort 'niedlich' noch mal. Dein Gesichtsausdruck war zum Schreien.

**Allen Schezar**: "Ja... wissen sie Crawford... der Pinguin da.." ich deutete auf den Pinguin den Cerena gerade noch gefüttert hat... "also irgendwie... sehen Sie dem ähnlich." meine kleine Schwester fing laut an zu lachen und ich musste mitlachen. "ja er sieht aus als hätte er auch so eine Brille wie Onkel Brad." meinte sie vorlaut.

**Brad Crawford**: "Vielen Dank auch. Und Ihre kleine Schwester hat so einen vorlauten großen Mund wie der Tiger." grinste ich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gehen wir lieber zu anderen Tieren." schmunzelte ich und ging weiter.

**Allen Schezar**: "Hast du gehört? du hast ne klappe wie einen Tiger" meinte ich immer noch herzhaft lachend. sofort riss Cerena den mund auf und machte "WRAU WRAUUU" während sie weiter gingen um die Flamingos zu beobachten.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich hatte es zwar nicht erwartet, aber die Zeit war... lustig. Allens Schwester war auch ganz schön niedlich. Ich grinste immer noch und sah mir die roten Vögel an. "Hast du nicht langsam genug vom Zoo?" fragte ich lächelnd.

**Allen Schezar**: "WAS? wir sind doch noch gar nicht im Streichelzoo gewesen." meinte sie empört und zeigte auf die Karte, weiter hinten war der Streichelzoo ihre Lieblinksabteilung.. ich wusste das... deshalb erinnerte ich sie nicht immer daran... sie konnte Stunden lang Ziegen und Hasen streicheln... "Tut mir leid... jetzt ist alles vorbei." meinte ich schulterzuckend in Crawfords Richtung. "der Streichelzoo ruft." stur stapfte sie den Weg entlang und ich folgte ihr.

**Brad Crawford**: Du meine Güte... ich wusste wie kleine Kinder dort waren. Ich konnte mich also darauf einstellen, dass wir abends nicht mehr hier rauskamen.  
"Schon klar. Solange ich keines dieser Tierchen anfassen muss." seufzte ich und ging hinter her. Das konnte was werden...

**Allen Schezar**: Wir standen am Zaun des Streichelzoos während Cerena hineingegangen war. Liebevoll streichelte sie die Ziegenkinder. Sie kam heraus sah Brad an und zog ihn wieder hinter sich her. "Hier sind ganz kleine Tiere Onkel Brad." meinte sie und schleifte ihn mit INS Kleintiergehege. "Schau ein Babyhase." schon hatte der Auftragskiller ein etwas verwirrt dreinschauendes Hasenkind auf dem Arm. ich stand immer noch am Zaun beobachtete beide... es war so friedlich...

**Brad Crawford**: Wieso hatte ich das nur voraus gesehen? Ich war schon nicht sonderlich begeistert, als sie mich mit ins Kleintiergehege schleppte, doch dann schmiss sie mir regelrecht ein Kaninchen in den Arm. Als erstes sah ich das kleine Tier ungläubig an, dann wieder Cerena und dann zu Allen. Ich glaubte das einfach nicht. "Allen, wollen Sie mir das nicht mal abnehmen?"

**Allen Schezar**: Ich lächelte. "Mhh." machte ich und zückte mein Handy dieser Anblick eines verzweifelten Mannes mit einem harmlosen Hasen auf dem Arm war göttlich, ich machte ein Photo davon. dann ging ich ebenfalls in das Gehege. "Na dann geben sie mal her Sie großer starker Mann." meinte ich etwas neckend und nahm dieses süße Hasenkind in meine Arme. es war so weich... und seine Nase stupste an meine als ich es vor mein Gesicht hielt. "Ja, wie heißt du denn?" Ich spielte mit dem Hasen als währe es ein Baby und meine Schwester spielte sofort mit.

**Brad Crawford**: Klasse. Nun hatte er den Moment auch noch mit einem Foto aufgehalten. Ich schnaufte erleichtert auf, als er mir das Tierchen von den Armen nahm. Über deinen Kommentar konnte ich nur schmunzeln. "Ich wette, dass er es Ihnen gleich sagen wird." meinte ich ironisch und grinste hämisch. Ich kam mir vor wie im Kindergarten... Doch dann machte ich mich erst mal daran aus dem Gehege zu verschwinden.

**Allen Schezar**: Endlich... hatte auch meine Schwester die Nase voll nachdem sie mir die super süßen Hühnerküken vorgestellt hatte die man auch auf die Hand nehmen und streicheln konnte. Einen kleinen Abstecher zum Souvenirshop noch und dann brachte ich sie wieder nach Hause. sie stand da vor dem Fenster mit den vielen Stofftieren und zeigte auf einen Pinguin."Der da!! der sieht genau aus wie der im Gehege... wie Onkel Brad." doch dann sah sie auch einen Stofftiger. "Und der weil ich ein Tiger bin." meinte sie und sah mich bettelnd an.

**Brad Crawford**: War das jetzt mein neuer Spitzname? Pinguin? Doch ich musste einfach grinsen. "Ich find, dass ONKEL Brad einem Pinguin ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sieht... doch der Tiger passt zu dir." Ich hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen...

**Allen Schezar**: Ich konnte mir das lachen nicht länger verkneifen die beiden waren einfach zu amüsant. "Okay Schatz ich kaufe dir beide." meinte ich und dann sah ich zu wie meine kleine Schwester mit diesem überbreiten grinsen mit diesem für sie fast schon zu großem Pinguin und Tiger im arm vor mir und Crawford herumstolzierte auf den Weg nach hause.

**Brad Crawford**: "Die Tiere sind ja größer als sie." stellte ich mit einem Grinsen fest und folgte ihr langsam. "Du hast eine nette Schwester, Allen. Sie ist auch niedlich." Wie kam es nur dazu, dass ich dieses Wort ständig wiederholte?

**Allen Schezar**: "ich weis ich hab sie so lieb, du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich ich war als wir beide adoptiert wurden unsere Eltern sind wunderbar." Sie waren schon in der nähe des Hauses, meine Mutter kam heraus sah die großen Stofftiere und schüttelte ein wenig strafend den Kopf als sie mein unschuldiges lächeln sah. "wollt ihr nicht hier essen?" fragte sie uns. "Ja... oder?" ich sah Crawford etwas fragend an. "Ich hätte schon Lust." meinte ich lächelnd.

**Brad Crawford**: "Sehr gerne. Danke für die Einladung." meinte ich höflich und nickte der Frau zu. Doch langsam machte ich mir schon Sorgen, dass die 24 Stunden länger vorbei gingen. Ich hatte keine Lust dich vor deiner Familie zu töten. Ich packte Allen am Arm und zog ein wenig näher. "Du weißt schon, dass wir nicht all zu viel Zeit haben?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Bis 22 Uhr... glaub mir bis dahin sind wir wieder bei mir zuhause." meinte ich ruhig, es war gerade mal 18 Uhr ich wusste gar nicht warum Crawford sich so anstellte. Meine Mutter machte ein wunderbares essen, wir saßen und redeten über meinen letzten Kampf... denn Preis konnte ich ihnen nun ja leider nicht zeigen, aber sie waren wie immer stolz auf mich.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich aß kaum etwas, doch hörte aufmerksam eurem Gespräch zu. Wie schon am Anfang an, kam ich mir Fehl am Platze vor, aber ich hatte nun mal einen Deal. Mein Blick ging immer wieder zur Uhr. Dies war also das tolle Leben von Allen Schezar. Es schien fast zu perfekt. Über die Sache, die noch folgen wird, machte ich mir noch keine Gedanken.

**Allen Schezar**: es war fast 21 Uhr als ich mich von meiner Familie verabschiedete. "Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß." rief mir meine Mutter nach. dann hörte ich wie die Tür zuschlug. "Sie hält... SIE für meinen Freund... meine ganze Familie denkt das..." Ich schüttelte den kopf... wenigstens würden sie dann nicht der Polizei Crawfords Beschreibung geben und sich selbst damit unnötig in Gefahr begeben. schweigend ging ich weiter Richtung mein Haus.

**Brad Crawford**: "Seien Sie froh. Somit sind sie außer Gefahr." meinte ich kalt und ging neben Allen her. "Oder wäre es Ihnen anders lieber?" Sein Blick wanderte zu ihm. "Sie wissen, wie viel Zeit Sie noch haben? Möchten Sie noch etwas machen?" Wieso fragte ich das? Es kam schon fast so rüber als hätte ich Mitleid...

**Allen Schezar**: "Ja... wir gehen in den Park... dann sieht es wie ein Überfall aus." meinte ich leise und wandte mich in die Richtung des wunderschönen Parks. Dort setzte ich mich unter einen der Kirschbäume und sammelte die Blüten auf und pustete sie in den Wind.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich hatte mich an den Baum gelehnt und sah noch mal auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde...  
"Ich lasse die Leichen niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zurück." informierte ich ihn und sah mir den kleinen Teich an, der vor uns lag. Ein paar Frösche quakten und platschen im Wasser herum. "Also wäre es egal wo wir hingehen würden."

**Allen Schezar**: Ich antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete lieber die glitzernden Sterne über uns. Hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht als ich Crawford um weitere 24 stunden bat... mir war der Tag heute so schwer gefallen... vor allem das verabschieden... von meinen Schülern... so wie von meinen Eltern. ich wusste sie würden trauern... ich würde mich nicht wehren... es hatte keinen Zweck... außerdem war ich nicht bewaffnet...

**Brad Crawford**: Wieder ging mir durch den Kopf, dass diese Arbeit doch das aller letzte war. Doch nun war es zu spät sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen... Ich hatte seinen Alltag genausten verfolgt und ich verstand nicht, wie man nur so viel Geld zahlte, um Allen los zu werden. Wahrscheinlich war der Stolz meines Auftraggebers verletzt, weil Allen ihn einmal in einem Kampf besiegte. "Möchten Sie vielleicht noch wissen, wem Sie dies verdanken?" Ich hatte schon so viele Regeln gebrochen, weshalb also auch nicht diese?

**Allen Schezar**: Ich sah ihn etwas überrascht an. "Sie wollen es mir sagen?" Er hatte nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Ja... ja sagen sie es mir."

**Brad Crawford** :"Taku Kenji." Dieser Mann war der ehemalige beste Schwertkämpfer. Allen hatte ihn in einem Kampf fair geschlagen und somit wurde er die Nummer eins. Taku war ziemlich sauer und wollte dich tot sehen. "Meiner Meinung nach ist er ein schlechter Verlierer."

**Allen Schezar**: "sieht so aus..." meinte ich und drehte mich wieder weg. unglaublich... es war ein fairer Kampf damals gewesen. Er war der beste... es war nicht einfach ihn zu besiegen... aber ich hatte es geschafft. "eine Frage noch... wie viel hat dieser mieser Verlierer ihnen bezahlt?" grummelte ich schlecht gelaunt.

**Brad Crawford**: "1.000.000 Yen. Aber weshalb ist das wichtig?" fragte ich erstaunt und sah Allen an. "Den Auftrag auszuführen gibt mir doch bedenken." gab ich ehrlich zu. "Bieten Sie mir mehr und ich töte ihn." Diese Worte sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**Allen Schezar**: "Ich weis zwar nicht wie es normalerweise läuft wenn sie ihrem Opfer ein solches Angebot machen... aber ich... ich kann es nicht... mein Gewissen würde durchdrehen... " Ich sah Crawford an und versuchte seinen Auftraggeber zu verstehen der immerhin auch kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Ich erhob mich. "2.000.000 Yen... und sie bringen niemanden um..."

**Brad Crawford**: "Sie bieten mir mehr Geld, damit ich gar nichts tue?" Ich stellte mich vor ihn und schaute ihn durchdringlicht an. "Einer von euch muss sterben. Sonst wird mein Auftraggeber einen weiteren Killer beauftragen Sie UND mich zu töten." Das alles war sozusagen ein verdammter Teufelskreis.

**Allen Schezar**: "Welch ein teufelskreis..." murrmelte ich einsehend. "Ich will mit dem mord nichts zu tun haben... ich will aber auch nicht sterben." Nachdenklich setze ich mich auf einen der Bänke "Können sie auch tödliche Unfälle einfädeln... oder muss ich dafür jemand anders einstellen?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

**Brad Crawford**: "Dafür bin ich auch ausgebildet worden. Was planen Sie?" fragte ich interessiert und setzte mich neben Allen.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich sah zu Crawford der nun neben mir saß "Wie gesagt... ich will nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden... einen geflegten Autounfall würde mir schon reichen." mein Gewissen fragte mich natürlich sofort ob es das wert war... ja war es... ich wollte nicht sterben... ich hatte mir das nicht ausgesucht...

**Brad Crawford**: "Sie stellen mich also als Ihren Killer ein? Wieder bewundere ich Ihre Hartnäckigkeit am Leben zu bleiben." Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah in den dunklen Himmel. "Also soll ich einen Autounfall inszenieren? Und das Opfer ist Taku Kenji." Ich sah Allen noch mal prüfend an. "Sicher?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Ja... nein... verdammt." das piepen von Crawfords Uhr ließ mich fast aus der haut fahren, hatte er nicht vor 24 stunden diese Uhr auf eine art Countdown programmiert? trotzdem war ich noch immer unentschlossen.

**Brad Crawford**: "Sie sollten sich JETZT entscheiden." sagte ich ernst und wanderte mit dem Blick zu Allen. "Entweder Sie oder Herr Kenji." Einer von beiden musste sterben, sonst geriet alles außer Kontrolle...

**Allen Schezar**: "Kenji... bringen sie Kenji um... einen Autounfall, sie bekommen 2.000.000 Yen von mir." stammelte ich außer mir plötzlich voller angst.

**Brad Crawford**: "Ich habe verstanden." Dann stand ich auf und stellte meine Uhr neu ein. "In weniger als 24 Stunden werde ich den Auftrag ausgeführt haben. Ich komme dann wieder, um mein Geld abzuholen. Ich weiß ja wo Sie wohnen."

**Allen Schezar**: Ich blieb auf meinen Platz sitzen unfähig aufzustehen, es dauerte eine ganze weile bis ich aufstehen und nach Hause gehen konnte, ich war dem Tod entkommen aber nur weil ich Crawford beauftragt hatte den Auftraggeber zu töten. Diese nacht schlief ich gar nicht. Allein saß ich in meinem Haus und versuchte mich irgendwie abzulenken.


	4. Seltsame Ereignisse

**Brad Crawford**: Der Auftrag war schnell erledigt. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte ich Kenji's Wagen präpariert und hatte an einem unauffälligen Ort gewartet. Mit meinem eigenen Auto war ich Taku gefolgt und hatte den 'Unfall' mitangesehen. Er war tot. Am Nachmittag fuhr ich an Allens Haus und klingelte an seiner Tür, um ihm die Nachricht zu überbringen.

**Allen Schezar**: Ziemlich müde öffnete ich die Tür und musterte Crawford ehr überrascht. "Guten Morgen... was gibt es neues?" Fragte ich und ließ ihn ein.

**Brad Crawford**: "Morgen."  
Dann trat ich ein und wandte mich wieder an Allen. "Ich habe den Auftrag erledigt, Herr Schezar. Taku Kenji ist heute Morgen verstorben." Ich sah ihn genau an, um seine Reaktion auch richtig mitzubekommen.

**Allen Schezar**: Starr sah ich ihn an. er hatte es also wirklich getan.. ich konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben... "Gut danke." sagte ich noch relativ gelassen und trat an meinen Schreibtisch. Als ich mein Scheckbuch herausholen um ihm den vereinbarten Betrag auszustellen zögerte ich. "Haben sie das nur wegen dem Geld getan?" fragte ich im Flüsterton.

**Brad Crawford**: "Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich es für Sie getan hätte?" beantwortete ich deine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. "Vielleicht war es so oder auch nicht. Suchen Sie es sich aus, Allen." Ich war dir bis zum Schreibtisch gefolgte und stützte meine Hände darauf ab. "Weshalb interessiert Sie das?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Das weis ich selbst nicht so genau." meinte ich ehrlich und machte aus dem Scheck einen Barscheck. "Er sah noch mal auf den Betrag. er hoffte nur das er niemals danach gefragt wurde wofür dieses Geld gewesen war, dann überreichte er den Scheck. "Wie können sie nur Nachts ruhig schlafen?" murmelte ich kaum hörbar.

**Brad Crawford**: Doch ich hatte deine Worte sehr wohl gehört. "Bei meiner Arbeit darf man eben keinen Skrupel haben. Am Anfang war es auch nicht leicht, doch Sie wissen nicht, wie lange ich diese Arbeit schon mache. Oder ob ich überhaupt schlafe...?" Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln nahm ich den Scheck entgegen. "Außerdem müssten die Leute ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, die mir diese Aufträge geben."

**Allen Schezar**: "Wagen sie es ja nicht MIR ein schlechtes gewissen einzureden, denn ich habe sie nicht auf meinen ehemaligen Gegner angesetzt weil ich ihn tot sehen will sondern weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte..." fauchte ich Crawford ungezügelt an. beruhigt sich langsam wieder. "Wie viele gibt es eigentlich die so arbeiten wie sie?" fragte ich etwas neugierig.

**Brad Crawford**: "Ich möchte Ihnen kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, Allen." Ich steckte den Scheck in meine Jackentasche und sah Allen wieder an. "Es gibt jede Menge. Nicht nur hier in Japan, sondern auf der ganzen Welt. Viele haben sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Weshalb sind Sie so neugierig, was diese Sache anbelangt?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Ihre Bemerkung... ganz am Anfang... das immer noch ein anderer Killer kommen könnte... wenn sie nicht den Auftrag erledigen... dann erledigt Killer B sie..." meinte er kurz angebunden. "Woher weis ich denn das Kenji nicht zur Sicherheit einen zweiten Mann auf mich angesetzt hat... bevor er einen UNFALL hatte..." grummelte ich genervt.

**Brad Crawford**: "Ich hätte es sonst erfahren." meinte ich knapp. "Weshalb sollte er mir misstrauen und einen zweiten arrangieren? Ich bin gut, indem was ich tue, Allen. Er hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich von Ihnen sozusagen umstimmen lassen würde. Haben Sie Angst, dass doch noch jemand kommen wird?"

**Allen Schezar**: Ich seufzte kurz. "ich will ehrlich mit ihnen sein... Angst kann man es nicht nennen... oder vielleicht doch... es war auch die sorge um meine Familie... als ich sie dort mit hin genommen habe..." gab ich nur schwer zu. ich liebte nun mal meine Familie... ich ging zum Spiegel und nahm den Verband um meinen Hals ab, leicht strich ich über die noch sichtbare Wunde an meinem hals die DU... die Crawford ... mir zugefügt hatte. "Was ist wenn noch jemand kommt? beschützen sie mich dann wenn ich sie darum bitte?" fragte ich und sah dich im Spiegel an.

**Brad Crawford** :  
Ehrlich gesagt war ich über diese Frage nicht erstaunt. "Sie wissen, dass ich ein Killer bin und kein Beschützer? Bitten Sie mich oder bieten Sie mir dafür etwas an?" Ich sah in den Spiegel und begegnete dort deinem Blick.

**Allen Schezar**: "Sie würden aber mit ihresgleichen besser fertig werden als ich... immerhin... waren wir schon bei dem letzte Schritt vergessen?" meinte ich ruhig als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte meine Hand ruhte kurz auf die Wunde von dir. "Was müsste ich für ihren SCHUTZ bezahlen?" fragte ich frei heraus.

**Brad Crawford**: Mit einem feinen Lächeln sah ich kurz auf den Boden, doch dann erhob ich meinen Kopf wieder. "Nun, was wären Sie bereit zu zahlen, Allen?" Dann ging ich auf dich zu und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Wie viel ist Ihnen das Leben wert?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Viel... das müssten sie doch wissen." meinte ich monoton. "Wie würde es ihnen gefallen wenn sie jeden Monat 1.000.000 Yen verdienen?" schlug ich vor.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln vor Erstaunen. "Gut, ich nehme den Auftrag´ an. Aber ich werde mich hier wohl einquartieren müssen, Herr Schezar. Dafür müsste ich noch mal zu meiner Wohnung fahren, wenn Sie die eine Stunde alleine auskommen. Oder wollen Sie mit kommen?" Ich drehte mich bereits um und ging zur Tür.

**Allen Schezar**: Neugier trieb mich sofort an. "Ich will doch sehen wie sie Leben und auf was ich mich gerade eingelassen habe." meinte ich mit einem leicht fiesen grinsen. Sofort schnappte ich meine Jacke und folgte ihm

**Brad Crawford**: Ich wusste, dass so eine Antwort kommen würde. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln ging ich hinaus zu meinem Wagen. "So interessant ist meine Wohnung nicht. Eher gesagt, es ist ein Loft." Dann drückte ich auf einen Knopf an meinem Schlüssel und das Auto war offen. "Bitte sehr." Ich stand an der Beifahrerseite und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

**Allen Schezar**: Etwas überrascht sah ich Crawford an und ließ mich dann in SEIN bequemes Auto gleiten. Als er neben mir saß meinte ich scherzhaft. „Wer hätte das gedacht der letzte Gentleman ist ein Auftragskiller." Ich schmunzelte etwas.

**Brad Crawford**: "Tja wer hätte das gedacht..." wiederholte ich grinsend und startete den Wagen. "So übel bin ich gar nicht, wie Sie mich einschätzen." Dann fuhr ich los. Ungefähr nach einer halben Stunde waren wir auch schon am Ziel. Ich hielt an einem großen Parklatz und schaltete den Motor aus. "Darf ich Ihnen die Tür auch wieder öffnen?" fragte ich spöttisch, bevor ich ausstieg.

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein danke das schaffe ich schon alleine." Ich musste grinsen als ich das sagte stieg aus und musterte das Haus. "Sie scheinen ihre Arbeit gut zu machen..." stellte ich fast ein wenig beeindruckt fest.

**Brad Crawford** : Ich schlug die Autotür zu und grinste leicht. "In der Tat. Mal sehen ob ich meine Arbeit, Sie zu beschützen, auch gut mache." Somit holte ich die Schlüssel heraus und sperrte die Eingangstür auf. "Kommen Sie schon, nur nicht so schüchtern."

**Allen Schezar**: Ich lachte kurz und folgte Crawford ohne weitere Kommentare. "gut für sie, wenn sie ihre arbeit richtig machen, denn ein toter Arbeitgeber bezahlt kein Geld mehr."

**Brad Crawford**: Das ist mir bewusst. Also werd ich wohl mein bestes geben müssen." Ich schloss die Tür wieder, nachdem Allen eingetreten war. "Bitte, machen Sie es sich bequem." Mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte ich auf ein breites Sofa. "Ich suche solange meine Sachen zusammen." Schon hatte ich mich auf den Weg gemacht, um 'Kleinigkeiten' einzupacken. Mein Waffen dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen...

**Allen Schezar**: Neugierig schaute er sich in der Wohnung um. //Unglaublich wie er dies alles finanziert hat// Ich machte den Fernseher an. Ich sah in den Nachrichten den Bericht von Kenjis Unfall... kein Wort wurde darüber verloren das es kein wirklicher UNFALL war... noch nicht vielleicht später, denn es wurde auch gesagt das noch einige Untersuchungen ausstanden.

**Brad Crawford**: Den Bericht hatte ich sogar bis in das andere Zimmer gehört, doch ich machte mir darum keine Sorgen. Keine Spur würde zu mir führen oder zu meinem Auftraggeber. Mit meinem Gepäck kam ich schließlich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ab. "Wir können gehen, Herr Schezar."

**Allen Schezar**: Stumm folgte ich Crawford wieder zum Auto, die Bilder des UNFALLS die ich im Fernsehen gesehen hatte ließen mich für einen Moment lang nicht los. Eine neue frage formte sich und ich zögerte keinen Moment sie auszusprechen. "Wieso hat Kenji sie nicht beauftragt MICH bei einem Unfall umkommen zu lassen?"

**Brad Crawford**: Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu Allen. "Er hat mich nur beauftragt Sie zu töten. Die Methode suche ich mir selbst aus. Außer einer meiner 'Kunden' besteht unbedingt auf eine bestimmte." Dann wandte ich mich wieder ab und ging zurück zum Auto. "Weshalb kümmert Sie das?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Ich dachte nur er hätte ihnen vielleicht so was gesagt wie... lassen sie Schezar ordentlich leiden bevor er die Bühne verlässt... oder so was." meinte ich leicht schulterzuckend.

**Brad Crawford**: "Kenji war ein Narr. Er besaß weder Stolz noch Klugheit." sagte ich eher zu mir als zu dir. "Denken Sie nicht weiter daran." Dann schloss ich das Auto wieder auf und wartete bis Allen eingestiegen war.

**Allen Schezar**: Er ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. nun war es mir egal das Kenji tot war. Er war also ein Narr... ein Narr der mir Crawford schickte. Irgendwie spürte ich nun die Müdigkeit... immerhin hatte ich fast zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen. "Los fahren sie... zu meiner Wohnung." murmelte ich schon fast im Halbschlaf. 

**Brad Crawford** : Ich warf dir noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor ich los fuhr. Mir war deine Müdigkeit nicht entgangen... Als wir bei dir ankamen, warst du bereits eingeschlafen. Mit einem feinen Lächeln, hob ich dich schließlich aus dem Wagen und ging zu deinem Haus. Aber ein Problem hatte ich noch... wo waren die Schlüssel?

**Allen Schezar**: Klappernd fiel der Schlüssel aus meiner Hose ohne das ich etwas davon bemerkte. Ehr im Gegenteil, ich genoss es gerade spazieren getragen zu werden, auch wenn mir im Schlaf nicht bewusst war wer mich gerade trug.

**Brad Crawford** : Das erste Problem wäre gelöst, doch nun hatten wir das nächste. Mit einem festen Griff hielt ich dich mit einem Arm an mich gelehnt und hob langsam den Schlüssel auf. Schnell hatte ich die Tür aufgesperrt und dich ins Haus getragen. Leise schloss ich die Tür und brachte dich erst mal auf das Sofa. Doch ein Geräusch ließ mich inne halten. Hier war noch jemand im Haus...

**Allen Schezar**: Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung das spürte ich genau, etwas verwundert sah ich Crawford an der mich offensichtlich trug. "Sie können mich runterlassen... ich bin wieder wach." murmelte ich etwas verlegen, als ich bemerkt hatte wie tief ich doch auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war.

**Brad Crawford**: "Scht.." Ich legte dir einen Finger auf den Mund und lauschte. "Wir sind nicht alleine hier, Herr Schezar." flüsterte ich und schlich in den Gang. Lautlos hatte ich meine Pistole gezogen.

**Allen Schezar**: Da du deinen Arm unter meinen Beinen weggezogen hattest konnte ich nun frei stehen. "Nicht allein?" wisperte ich kaum hörbar und sah hinter mich, ich war plötzlich wieder hell wach. Vorsichtig schlich ich hinter dir und packte eins der Ausstellschwerter von einem Regal. //Und was ist wenn es meine Familie ist? immerhin hat meine Mutter einen Schlüssel... //

**Brad Crawford**: Langsam schlich ich weiter und erblickte einen Schatten in der Küche. Ich drehte mich zu dir um und nickte in Richtung des Raumes. Doch dann entdeckte ich ein Schwert in deiner Hand und ich hob eine Augenbraue. Mein Blick sagte soviel wie: Was willst du damit?

**Allen Schezar**: Mein genervter Gesichtsausdruck meinte nur/mich verteidigen vielleicht?/ Aber dann hielt ich mich lieber zurück und lies Crawford den vortritt.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich konnte nur mal wieder den Kopf schütteln, denn wozu sollte ich dann gut sein, wenn du vorhattest den Eindringling in Streifen zu schneiden? Schließlich spitzte ich um die Ecke und erkannte einen Schatten, der bereits in den nächsten Raum gehuscht war. "Wer hat noch einen Schlüssel?" fragte ich leise.

**Allen Schezar**: "Meine Eltern... und mein Exfreund." murmelte ich etwas geknickt. Er schaute Crawford über die Schulter konnte aber den Schatten nicht zuordnen.

**Brad Crawford** : "Wenn ich die Person erschossen habe, werden wir schon sehen wer es ist." Meinte ich sarkastisch und schlich an dir vorbei.

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein du wirst erst schauen wer das ist..." Fauchte ich im Flüsterton und schlich hinter dir her.

**Brad Crawford**: Zum Glück konntest du nur meinen Rücken sehen, denn ich war breit am grinsen. Selbst in so einer Lautstärke konntest du immer noch fauchen wie ein tollwütiges Tier. Ich erblickte die Person im Wohnzimmer und mit schnellem Schritt stand ich hinter dem Mann und hielt ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. "Umdrehen." befahl ich kalt.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich hatte mich direkt hinter Crawford postiert um zu sehen wer da in mein Haus geschlichen war, es war mein Exfreund. Er stand da hob zitternd die Hände, der Mann der mich verlassen hatte weil ich nicht stark und mutig gewesen war und sah aus als würde er sich vor Angst gleich in die Hose machen. "Schon gut Brad... das ist mein Exfreund... Lucius."

**Brad Crawford**: Ich warf diesem 'Lucius' noch mal einen kalten Blick zu, bevor ich die Waffe schließlich sinken ließ. "Finden Sie es nicht ein wenig unachtsam, Ihrem Ex-Freund Ihre Hausschlüssel zu überlassen, Herr Schezar?" fragte ich und blickte den Fremden immer noch emotionslos an.  
"Wären Sie nicht dabei gewesen, hätte ich ihn vermutlich getötet."

**Allen Schezar** : "Ich wollte ihn auch eigentlich NIE WIEDER sehen... also Lucius... was willst du hier?" der brünette senkte endlich die Hände wieder steckte sie eingeschüchtert in die Tasche. "Allen... es tut mir alles so leid... ich wollte... noch eine Chance... eine kleine Überraschung in der Küche." murmelte er undeutlich. ich ging hinter Lucius her. die Küche war so schön eingerichtet, Teller mit leckeren essen und kerzenlicht. "oww... Lucius... aber... "ich seufzte.

**Brad Crawford** : Aufmerksam folgte ich euch, denn ich traute diesem Lucius nicht. Vertraute ich überhaupt jemandem? Mit hochgehobener Augenbraue verfolgte ich alles und schwieg eine Weile. Doch dann sah ich dein 'gerührtes' Gesicht und ich meinte leicht grinsend: "Soll ich euch Turteltauben alleine lassen?"

**Allen Schezar**: ich schüttelte den kopf. "bleib... Brad..." ich sah dann meinen Exfreund an. "so einfach ist das nicht... wie kommst du überhaupt dazu? du hast mich damals verlassen... weil ich schwach war... jetzt.. wo ich ein anerkannter Schwertkämpfer bin... kommst du hier her und ÜBERRASCHT mich mit einem essen... so einfach ist das nicht Lucius..." Lucius ging vor mir in die knie. "bitte Allen... es ist nicht weil du erfolgreich bist... ich habe mir schon damals vorwürfe gemacht das ich dich verlassen habe... bitte..." bevor Lucius mir auf die Hose heulte gab ich mich ansatzweise geschlagen, "deck ein Gedeck mehr, wir essen zu dritt... " Lucius nickte sofort stand auf und machte ein drittes Gedeck. ich setze mich und sah Crawford auffordernd an.

**Brad Crawford**: "Ist das Ihr ernst?" fragte ich ein wenig skeptisch und setzte mich schließlich doch auf einen freien Stuhl. "Ich möchte ungern stören, Allen." Ein weiteres mal musterte ich Lucius und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

**Allen Schezar**: "Brad du störst nicht." meinte ich leicht lächelnd. Lucius teilte das essen aus, es war ein recht stilles essen denn mein Exfreund traute sich nicht in Crawfords Gegenwart etwas falsches zu sagen. scheinbar hatte der Auftragskiller meinen ehemaligen freund ohne jegliche Bedrohung genug eingeschüchtert. ich war fast froh als Lucius sich kurz auf die toilette zurückzog. "würden sie so jemanden eine zweite Chance geben?" fragte ich Crawford direkt.

**Brad Crawford**: "Entschuldigen Sie, Allen, doch da fragen Sie den Falschen. Mein Prinzip lautet, sich in solchen Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Das müssen Sie wohl selbst entscheiden. Sie können sich nur an mich wenden, wenn Sie ihn los haben wollen." grinste ich und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

**Allen Schezar**: "Schon gut... Brad... danke." murmelte ich und sah zu Lucius der in der Tür stand. "Kann ich mit dir allein reden?" fragte mein Exfreund. "Ja natürlich... komm wir gehen ins Büro... Brad... du musst hier nicht aufräumen... schließlich bist du mein gast." meinte ich noch kurz zu dem Auftragskiller und ging dann mit Lucius in ein kleines abgeschiedenes Zimmer neben dem Wohnzimmer, weit genug weg von der Küche.

**Brad Crawford**: Mein skeptischer Blick folgte euch und ich hielt die Ohren offen. Ich traute diesem Lucius nicht und mein Instinkt hatte mich nie fehlgeleitet. Ich räumte trotzdem derweilen den Tisch ab, doch ich war aufmerksam...

**RPG-Admin**: Obwohl das Büro von allen ziemlich weit von der Küche weg war konnte man das diskutieren der beiden sehr wohl hören, allerdings drangen nur fetzen des Gespräches durch die Tür. "... er ist dein neuer Freund nicht war?" hörte man Lucius stimme. "und selbst wenn... was geht dich das an?" schrie Allen zurück. Dieser Diskussionsverlauf änderte sich nicht sondern wurde immer heftiger. "... er wollte mich umbringen..." warf Lucius seinem Exfreund vor. "...er hielt dich für einen Einbrecher..." schrie Allen zurück.

**Brad Crawford**: Aufmerksam lauschte ich dem 'Gespräch', das langsam aus den Fugen geriet. Doch ich war bereit einzugreifen, falls es ausarten sollte. Doch über ein paar deiner Kommentare konnte ich nur leicht grinsen. Mal sehen, was dabei heraus kam. Weiter schrubbte ich die Teller ab und stellte sie in den Küchenschrank.

**Allen Schezar** :

"... Allen wir gehören zusammen..." schrie Lucius. "... nein das glaube ich nicht... du hast mich verlassen als ich dich brauchte... jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr" ein dumpfer Schlag folgte etwas im Büro schien zu zerspringen. jemand fiel. Es war danach totenstill.

**Brad Crawford** : Ich ließ die Teller in meiner Hand fallen und zog meine Waffe. Dann stürmte ich Richtung Zimmer und schlug die Tür auf. Was ich darin sah, verschlug mir erstaunt den Atem.

**Allen Schezar**: Lucius starrte Brad fassungslos an. Er zeigte auf Allen der sich den schmerzenden kopf hielt und nur langsam wieder hochkam. "Er hat mich angegriffen..." meinte Lucius. "Raus..." hauchte der berühmte Schwertkämpfer. "Aber..." murmelte Lucius erst. "RAUS UND KOMM NIE MEHR WIEDER" schrie Allen dann fing sein Exfreund an zu laufen und nicht nur das schreien des Blonden sondern auch die Waffe in Brads hand ließ ihn schneller laufen als jemals in seinem leben.

**Brad Crawford**: Doch so einfach sollte er nicht entkommen. Ich rannte ihm ein Stück hinterher, um ihm eine zu verpassen, sodass er zu Boden ging. "Wenn ich dich noch einmal in meinem Leben sehe, dann töte ich dich." meinte ich bedrohlich. Dann ging ich zurück in das Haus und half Allen aufrecht zu stehen. "Nur ein Wort von Ihnen und ich bringe ihn um."

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein... schon gut..." ich rieb mir den schmerzenden kopf. "Er ist ein Idiot... er hat nicht nur Angst vor mir... sondern auch vor Ihnen..." Ich lächelte ein wenig dankbar.

**Brad Crawford**: "Bald ein toter Idiot, falls ich ihn noch mal sehen sollte." Ich stützte Allen und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte ihn auf die Couch. "Sie sollten sich ein wenig ausruhen. Ich hole Verbandszeug."

**Allen Schezar**: Erst jetzt merkte ich das meine Stirn leicht blutete. "Nein sie bringen ihn nicht um... ihr Job ist es Aufträge auszuführen und nicht auf eigenes verlangen hin zu killen..." grummelte ich ungezügelt.

**Brad Crawford**: "Wie Sie meinen, Allen." Somit ging ich zum Schrank und holte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten heraus und suchte mir einen Verband heraus. Dann ging ich wieder zu Allen und hob sein Kinn ein wenig an. "Sehen Sie mich an."

**Allen Schezar**: Ich sah Brad an. Sein Gesicht war so nah. Dankbar lächelte ich als er sich um meine Wunde kümmerte. Es war irgendwie seltsam von einem Auftragskiller versorgt zu werden.

**Brad Crawford**: Langsam wickelte ich den Verband um Allens Kopf und band ihn streng zusammen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, Allen. Trotzdem sollten Sie schlafen gehen. Ich passe hier auf..."

**Allen Schezar**: "So schlimm ist es nicht..." ich schüttelte leicht den kopf. da waren noch Unterlagen... ich musste mich darum kümmern... "Brad... entspannen sie sich... schauen sie ein Baseballspiel oder so..." Ich stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch.

**Brad Crawford**: "Baseballspiel?" fragte ich ein wenig skeptisch. "Nicht mein Ding... Was haben Sie so wichtiges zu erledigen, was nicht bis Morgen warten kann?" Ich ließ mich auf die Couch nieder und sah zu Allen hinüber.

**Allen Schezar**: "Schreibarbeiten." meinte er kühl und setzte sich wieder um die Sachen zu bearbeiten. "Es ist wichtig." meinte ich nur und füllte die Schriftstücke weiter aus.

**Brad Crawford**: Nun gut, mich ging Allens Arbeit sowieso nichts an. Also lehnte ich mich zurück und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es lief tatsächlich ein Baseballspiel, eine Komödie und einen Liebesfilm. Mir war nach gar nichts der dreien, doch ich entschied mich für die Komödie. Hin und wieder schielte ich zu Allen hinüber...


	5. Gespräche

**Allen Schezar**: Als ich grübelte schaute ich hoch. "Ist Ihnen langweilig?" fragte ich prompt und ließ die Arbeit erst mal Arbeit sein.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich wand mich vom Fernseher ab und sah zu dir herüber. "Nun ja, die Komödie ist ziemlich... beschränkt. Auf Liebesfilme stehe ich nicht und Baseball ist nicht meine Lieblingssportart. In diesem Falle: Ja." Meinte ich leicht grinsend.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich rieb mir kurz an den Schläfen. "Mhh gibt es irgendwelche Vorschläge was wir machen könnten." Meinte ich grinsend. Denn es dauerte sicher nicht mehr lange bis ich fertig war.

**Brad Crawford**: "Ich weiß nicht. Das ist Ihr Haus, Allen. Haben Sie irgendwelche interessante Sachen?" fragte ich ebenfalls lächelnd und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Mir ging dieses übertriebene Schauspiel auf die Nerven...

**Allen Schezar**: "Moment..." meinte ich und endlich beendete ich meine Arbeit. Nachdem ich alles säuberlich weggepackt habe meinte ich leicht lachend. "Nun... Sauna, Schwimmbad, Trainingsraum... das übliche eben "

**Brad Crawford**: "Schwertkämpfer verdienen wirklich nicht schlecht." meinte ich neckisch und erhob mich. "Nun, ich persönliche wäre für eine Runde Schwimmen. Oder was sagen Sie?"

**Allen Schezar**: "guter Vorschlag..." er ging an Brad vorbei nur um diesen hinter sich her zu winken. "Folgen sie mir... es ist im Keller " meinte ich leicht amüsiert, wie viele von meinen Freunden und Verwandten hatten mit einem Lachen auf dieses Kommentar reagiert bis ich es dann auch witzig fand.

**Brad Crawford**: "Im Keller...?" meinte ich ein wenig erstaunt mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Ziemlich... einfallsreich." grinste ich und folgte Allen. Da war ich mal gespannt...

**Allen Schezar**: "Wenn man sonst nirgends platz hat." meinte ich schulterzuckend ich ging voraus machte das Licht an, dann bot sich dir ein wunderbarer Anblick. geflieste wände mit wunderschönen Bildern die nicht ganz eindeutige Posen von halbangezogenen Männern zeigten. Von der Decke hing eine Art Kronleuchter der den Raum erhellte, das Wasser glänzte im großen Becken, ein kleineres Becken war etwas abseits installiert und begann zu sprudeln als ich auf dem entsprechenden Knopf drückte. ich deutete nach hinten. "Dort ist die Sauna." meinte ich.

**Brad Crawford**: "Nicht übel." stellte ich lächelnd fest und sah mich um. "Ich bevorzuge lieber das Schwimmbecken. Sie gehen doch mit hinein, oder?" Ich warf Allen einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu, bevor ich ein paar Schritte auf das Becken machte. "Gibt es hier auch Umkleiden?"

**Allen Schezar**: Ich zog eine Tür in der Nähe auf. "Da sind auch ein paar Schwimmhosen mehr für meine Gäste... such dir was dir passt." Ich ging auch in eine der Umkleidekabinen nahm sich eine Badehose und ließ sich schon mal ins Wasser gleiten.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich nahm mir eine schwarze Badehose und hatte mich nach wenigen Minuten bereits umgezogen. Schließlich setzte ich meine Brille noch ab und legte sie auf meinen Kleiderhaufen.  
"Konnten Sie es nicht abwarten?" fragte ich grinsend.

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein... hier ist es herrlich drin " Ich sah vom wasser aus zu Brad hoch. "So ganz ohne Brille... etwas ungewohnt." stellte ich fest.

**Brad Crawford**: "Wirklich? Ich würde eher sagen in Badehose ungewohnt..." grinste ich und stieg schließlich auch ins Wasser. Für einen Moment ließ ich mich einfach treiben...

**Allen Schezar**: ich tauchte unter Brad ab. Wollte ihn erschrecken wenn er nach mir Ausschau hielt denn ich konnte lange unter Wasser bleiben wenn ich wollte, sehr lange.

**Brad Crawford**: Meine Augen suchten die Wasseroberfläche ab. Ich ahnte, was Allen vorhatte, doch er schien meine Reaktionen zu unterschätzen. Wachsam verfolgte ich die Wellen des Wassers.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich schwamm unter ihm, beobachtete wie du die Wasseroberfläche beobachtest. Etwas enttäuscht merkte ich das du mit meiner Aktion rechest... aber was hatte ich auch anderes von einem Auftragskiller erwartet... du musstest ja immer auf der Hut sein... gut du hattest das Wasser neben dir im Blickwinkel... also nutzte ich den einzigen Überraschungspunkt aus den ich noch hatte, ich tauchte direkt unter dir auf und zog dich dabei aus dem Wasser. Jetzt hatte ich den großen Brad Crawford also auf dem Arm und schwamm mit ihm im Wasser

**Brad Crawford**: Wie es mir schien, ließen meine Reaktionen langsam gewaltig nach. Ein wenig erschrocken war ich schon, als der Schwertkämpfer plötzlich unter mir auftauchte und mich auch noch auf den Arm nahm. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...  
"Mir scheint so, als ob Schwertkämpfer genau so gut reagieren können wie Auftragskiller." Bemerkte ich und sah leicht grinsend zu Allen. "Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, mich an Land auf den Arm zu nehmen. Da würden Sie zusammen brechen."

**Allen Schezar**: "Mhh... auf den Arm nehmen soll ich dich nicht? Meinst du das wörtlich? Denn tragen könnte ich dich sicher... " ich lächelte kurz und ließ den anderen dann wieder frei schwimmen. Nun ließ ich mich auch auf dem Wasser treiben.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und beobachtete dich für eine Weile. Was für einen Unterschied, wenn man dich jetzt und in deinen Kämpfen betrachtete. Doch wie es mir schien, bauten wir langsam so etwas wie Vertrauen auf... "Sagen Sie Allen, wie wird Ihre Familie reagieren, wenn ich Ihnen die ganze Zeit verfolge, damit Ihnen nichts passiert?"

**Allen Schezar**: "Nichts... was sollen sie sagen... nur weil ich mir einen guten Bodyguard anschaffe? Immerhin wissen sie das ich überfallen wurde... was ist wenn das mir einmal zu viel war?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. schwamm zu dir und stellte mich ebenfalls am Rand hin. "Oder währe ihnen lieber ich würde sie anders vorstellen?" fragte ich leiser.

**Brad Crawford**: Meine braunen Augen suchten deine und mit einem Nicken gab ich mein Einverständnis. "Das ist besser, schließlich halte ich meine Identität immer geheim. Sie sollten nicht wissen, dass ich ein Auftragskiller oder in Ihrem Fall ein Bodyguard bin. Man könnte Ihr Wissen für etwas nutzen..."

**Allen Schezar**: Etwas fragend sah ich ihn an. "Ihr wissen für etwas nutzen?" wiederholte ich. Fast schon neugierig sah ich ihn an. "Würden sie mir das bitte erklären... wie sie das meinen Mr. Crawford." meinte ich etwas auffordernd.

**Brad Crawford**: "Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, habe ich viele Feinde in meinem Geschäft. Ihre Eltern könnten sich zum Beispiel verplappern und einen anderen Killer auf uns aufmerksam machen. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten und glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen keine erleben." Somit war für mich das Thema abgehakt.

**Allen Schezar**: "Ahh verstehe..." meinte er und nickte. "Wenn ich sie wirklich als Bodyguard vorstelle... das währe okay?" Fragte ich vorsichtshalber noch mal nach. meine Familie war mir wichtig und Brad auch...

**Brad Crawford**: "Bodyguard... stellen Sie mich einfach als einen Freund vor, Allen. So kommen auch keine Fragen auf. Oder ist Ihre Familie sehr neugierig? Ihre Schwester ist es auf jeden Fall." grinste ich und stellte mir das junge, hübsche Mädchen vor. Pinguin hatte sie mich genannt...

**Allen Schezar**: "Nein ich glaube nicht das sie noch mal nachfragen werden... wenn ich sage sie sind... ein freund... außerdem ist meine ganze Familie sowieso... dieser Überzeugung... auch... bzw. besonders meine Schwester." Ich lachte etwas als ich das feststellte. Entspannt lehnte ich mich an dem Beckenrand und machte ein paar Beinübungen.

**Brad Crawford**: "Gut... dann wird es keine Probleme geben." Ich schwamm zu dir rüber und setzte mich neben dich. "Ich mag Ihre Familie... auch Ihre Schwester. Ich selbst hatte noch nie Geschwister."

**Allen Schezar**: "Soso ein verwöhntes Einzelkind sind sie also?" meinte ich leicht flachsend. "Ja ich bin auch froh... meine Adoptiveltern... und vor allem.. meine Schwester zu haben." "was haben sie vor ihrem Leben als Auftragskiller so gemacht... ich meine... wie sind sie dazu gekommen?"

**Brad Crawford**: "Meine Kindheit war nicht wie Ihre. Sie war alles andere als schön und ich würde mich auch nicht gerade als verwöhnt bezeichnen. Ich wurde in der Schule oft gehänselt, bis einer schließlich versuchte mich mit einem Auto zu überfahren. Sozusagen hatten mich solche Menschen zu diesem Beruf getrieben."

**Allen Schezar**: "Wer hat gesagt das meine ganze Kindheit schön war... ich lebte lange in einem Waisenhaus... ich war fast 14 als sich die Familie Schezar dafür entschied zwei... man könnte schon... fast erwachsene Kinder zu adoptieren... davor hatte ich mehr Probleme... als es für Kinder gut war... ich musste Cerena oft verteidigen... unterlag aber meistens kläglich..." ich zuckte mit den schultern. "Irgendwann entdeckte ich die Kunst des Schwertkampfes."

**Brad Crawford**: "Dann ist unsere Vergangenheit ziemlich ähnlich. Doch von der Art her, gleichen wir uns kein bisschen."  
Ich grinste dich sanft an und tauchte wieder ins Wasser. "Sie entdeckten die Schwertkunst und ich die Waffenkunst." lachte ich leise und schwamm ein paar Bahnen.

**Allen Schezar**: "Richtig..." ich verließ das Schwimmbecken um mich ein wenig in den Whirlpool zu setzten und das warme Sprudelbad zu genießen. Von dort aus konnte ich Brad noch weiterhin wunderbar beobachten.

**Brad Crawford**: Ich bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke von Allen, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Nur manchmal warf ich ihm ein Lächeln zu und drehte meine Runden. Nach einigen Minuten, kletterte ich aus dem Bad und stellte mich vor den Whirlpool. "Sie müssten ja bald aufgeweicht sein, Allen." grinste ich schief.

**Allen Schezar**: "So ein Unsinn..." meinte ich und winkte ab. "Hast du angst dich aufzulösen wenn du dich noch ein wenig in dieses Sprudelbecken setzt? Das wasser ist herrlich warm.." meinte ich lächelnd.

Und so was passiert wenn man weiterspielt im ICQ und es nicht speichert.

**Allen Schezar**: sag mal Gadreel hast du unsere icq Posts gespeichert?

**Brad Crawford**: _nein T-T du auch nicht, oder?_

**Allen Schezar**: würde ich sonst fragen? ... wir hatten doch zuletzt über die Ängste der beiden gesprochen...

**Brad Crawford**: joa_ kann sein grübel ich hab noch einen post geschrieben... dass Brady angst hat die Kontrolle zu verlieren nick_

**Allen Schezar**: (genau danke )  
"ich glaube nicht das du die Kontrolle verlieren könntest.. wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" fragte ich ein wenig neugierig geworden.

**Brad Crawford**: (nzd ) "Ein einziges mal hatte ich die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hatte einen Menschen verloren, der mir viel bedeutete. Ich war nicht mehr bei Sinnen und als ich wieder bei klarem Verstand war, wurde mir erst bewusst, was ich getan hatte." Meine Augen blickten auf das Wasser und für einen Moment schienen sie leer.

**Allen Schezar**"Crawford? Crawford..." Er reagierte nicht vorsichtig nahm ich sein Kinn hoch damit er mich ansah. "Brad... was auch immer sie getan haben... es ist Vergangenheit... " ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es mag dumm klingen... aber machen sie sich nicht verrückt mit solchen Sachen... " Ich ließ sein Kinn wieder los. "Wenn sie sich besser fühlen... erzählen sie mir doch alles... ich schweige... und wenn nicht... tja..." Ich zwinkerte aufmunternd. "Sie wissen ja wie man einen Schezar klein kriegt."

**Brad Crawford**: Allens Berührung hatte mich wieder in die Realität katapultiert und ich sah ihn an, ohne meinen Blick ein einziges mal abzuwenden. "Ich soll Ihnen von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen? Noch nie habe ich sie jemanden vertraut, also weshalb sollte ich es Ihnen erzählen, Allen?" fragte ich mit einem neckischen Grinsen, um meine traurigen Züge zu verstecken. "Ich behalte solche Sachen lieber für mich... aber keine Sorge, so schnell bringt mich keiner mehr außer Kontrolle."

**Allen Schezar**Ich lächelte verständnisvoll. "Schon gut... keiner zwingt sie dazu irgendetwas zu erzählen." Ich ließ mich etwas tiefer in das warme Sprudelwasser sinken. "Es ist herrlich entspannend... nicht wahr?"

**Brad Crawford**Ich sah Allen noch mal kurz an, bevor ich mich wieder an den Beckenrand lehnte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler sich keinem zu öffnen und all seine Sorgen in sich hinein zufressen. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. "Ja, ist es." sagte ich dann lächelnd. "Sagen Sie Allen, haben Sie das auch gehört?" fragte ich leise, als ich ein Knacken im Hintergrund hörte.

**Allen Schezar**: Ich lauschte kurz, schüttelte mit dem kopf. kurz drückte ich auf einem Knopf um das sprudeln abzustellen. "Ich habe gerade nichts gehört." meinte ich leise und lauschte diesmal genauer.

**Brad Crawford**Wieder ertönte ein Geräusch und ich kletterte aus dem Becken. "Ihre Familie hat nur noch einen Schlüssel..." sagte ich leise und sah Allen dann wieder an. "Bleiben Sie hier. Ich sehe nach, woher das Geräusch kam."

**Allen Schezar**"Sie schauen erst nach wer es ist... und schießen dann... klar..." meinte ich etwas betreten und schaute dir nach. genervt ließ ich mich wieder tiefer ins wasser gleiten, ich hatte immer noch nichts gehört... litt Crawford etwa unter Verfolgungswahn?

**Brad Crawford**Leise schlich ich dir Treppe hinauf. Das tropfende Geräusch meiner nassen Badehose war kaum zu hören. Als ich oben ankam, sah ich, dass die Haustür weit offen stand. Doch nun fiel mir ein, dass ich meine Klamotten unten hatte. Dummerweise liegt meine Pistole dort... Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Schatten hinter mir auf...

**Allen Schezar**: Irgendwann wurde mir langweilig. ich zog mich um, einen kurzen blick warf ich in die Umkleidekabine die Brad benutzt hatte. //Er hat sich nicht mal umgezogen... // mit seinen Sachen auf den arm ging ich locker hoch.


End file.
